


SECRET OATH :: EPILOGUE

by jean_huh_kirschnickerdoodle



Series: SECRET OATH [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2608709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jean_huh_kirschnickerdoodle/pseuds/jean_huh_kirschnickerdoodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been two months since Jean and Armin admitted their feelings, two months of finals and pressure to study, two months of stress that have fallen away and given way to summer, going home, and a lot of firsts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I WAS CONSTRUCTED FOR YOU

Jean and Armin hadn't gotten a lot of alone time since they became an item a couple months ago. Sure part of it was self inflicted. Both of them had decided that perhaps touching dicks the same day they got together may have been moving just a tad too fast.

It wasn't just that, though. The semester was coming to an end, which meant finals. Eren was home most of the time, studying – mostly likely to impress Levi – and had walked in on the two with grabby hands and tongue in cheek more than once. Even visits in the library had been cut to sneaking a few kisses behind a secluded shelf, students actually making use of the room.

Jean didn't really hate it. They enjoyed themselves with friends; they enjoyed themselves when they were alone. He just...enjoyed Armin. But that didn't stop his mind from wandering when he had invited the blond to share his room.

It only made sense, or at least that what he told himself.

They were trying to empty the rooms for the summer and were being pushy about Armin having a room to himself. Eren had practically moved in with Levi these last two weeks, though the school was unaware. So Jean had invited him to take Eren’s bed.

His intentions were pure, and he wouldn't dream of pushing Armin into anything, but that didn't mean the thought hadn't crossed his mind. His stupendously clean dorm was a testament to the truth of that. And the big ass vanilla candle he had lit in the kitchen? That was purely a regularity for him, not the first time he had used it in hopes to make this place seem like it wasn’t the dorm of two boys with less than stellar habits.

The day was winding down to an end, and at this point Jean was honestly beginning to worry that Armin wasn’t going to come. Or even respond to his offer. He wasn’t worried about ‘them’, not really. The two of them had gone through enough prior to actually becoming a couple that he was pretty sure they could handle most things. They had been generally happy, if not busy, since April as it was.

Even now, two months later, he thought about that night a lot.  It was stupid and dangerous and an eruption of everything they had both been too stupid to let out.

It was wonderful.

Jean smiled softly at the memories, shaking them off as he moved to grab his phone that had alerted him of a message.

**[SUNSHINE 6:32PM] I’ve got dinner ^^ open up?**

The brunet smiled, tucking his phone into his pocket and pushing himself out of his bed and into the living area, if it could be called that. Jean unlocked the door to his and Eren’s dorm, opening the door a crack and moving to the fridge to start pouring drinks. No more than a minute later the door creaked and a familiar blond pushed through.

“Dinner?” Blue eyes smiled softly, slender fingers holding up a large paper bag that presumably had something edible inside.

Lips pulling back into a grin, Jean slipped around the island just as the bag was being relinquished onto the counter. He wasted no time in sliding a hand around the blond’s waist, his other hand slipping into the one that had held the bags. Without hesitation, he pulled Armin’s body against his, closing the gap between them and pressing their lips together. They were soft kisses at first, not taking much time to turn into playful nips before Jean slipped his tongue into the other’s mouth.

The brunet smiled into the kiss as slender fingers slipped into his undercut, body shifting against Jean and pushing just as heavily into the kiss as he was. The world blurred to him as his focus turned into nothing but Armin, relishing the time alone together. His taste, his smell, his breath hot against Jean’s skin, it was all he noticed.

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed when a hand gently pressed against his chest, the blond pulling back enough to smile up at him. At some point Armin had ended on one of the tall barstools, thighs against Jean’s hips.

“Hey.” The blond licked his kiss swollen lips, smiling up at with flushed cheeks that neither could be sure was due to the kissing or due to the fact that it was hot as satan’s balls outside.

“Hey.” Jean grinned, leaning in to capture his lips again.

A small chuckle pushed from the blond as he looked up into those golden eyes. “If I knew I was going to be attacked, I would have come more,” his hands drifted to tug at Jean’s hips, “prepared.”

Jean felt his cheeks heat up, certain the tip of his ears were as pink as Armin’s nose. The implication was far from subtle and even if the brunet _had_ been thinking the same thing, it still left him flustered that the blond actually _said_ it.

“Well it’s not my fault, what’d you expect coming in here dressed like that.”

Armin blinked up at him, tilting his head and ignoring the way his bangs fell into his big blue eyes. “Like what?”

“Like…Armin…” Jean internally cringed, knowing it wasn’t like the blond had dressed any different than he usually did. Skinny jeans and a thin jacket with an angular zipper and an excessively large hood wasn’t exactly abnormal for him. Even so, that didn’t make it any less fucking attractive.

Laughter bubbled from the blond’s lips, a light giggle that Jean had fallen in love with the instant he had first heard it. “I’m sorry for dressing like myself?”

Jean smirked mischievously, eyes down as he unzipped the front of the jacket, leaning in to kiss Armin’s neck softly, almost chastely. “Who wears a jacket in June, anyway?”

Armin snorted at him, finally pushing him back and sliding off the stool. “Short sleeves are for the weak.”

Rolling his golden eyes, Jean turned to the bag on the counter. “Says the one who is wearing a t-shirt under his jacket.” He quirked an eyebrow, looking up at the other long enough to catch the way he smiled at him over his shoulder. “What’s for dinner?”

“Lazagna.” Armin smiled knowingly as he moved to pull out a couple of clean bowls from the cabinet.

“Homage to our first failed non-date?” He watched as Armin set the bowls on the island and moved closer to him.

“Homage to everything that night should have been if I hadn’t been so stupid.” His smile and words were soft on his lips.

Jean returned the smile, cupping his neck softly. “I have you now, and it was worth every bit of hurt and wait.” Before Armin could over think the words, he leaned in and pressed their lips together in a soft, lingering kiss. When he pulled back, the blond’s eyes remained closed, eyebrows raised with satisfaction as his tongue slipped over his pink lips. “So, dinner?” A smile remained on his face as he watched those blue eyes open slowly.

“Dinner.” Armin smiled back at him, both doing that more than they thought possible.

They slipped into a comfortable quiet after that, Armin transferring the lasagna into bowls while Jean finished getting drinks and utensils together. Sitting at the island, they ate mostly in silence, the brunet humming along to the music in the background as the blond mindlessly pushed their feet together. Once they finished, Armin picked up the bowls and moved to the sink.

“You don’t have to do that, Armin.”

“I wouldn’t want to dirty the dorm that you so clearly worked hard to clean up for me.” His smile was evident in his voice, even though he didn’t pause in his motions to clean the dishes.

“I—” Jean’s cheeks flushed red and his body grew hot with embarrassment. “I don’t know what you’re talking about! It’s always like this!”

Armin’s shoulders shook with laughter, still not looking back toward Jean. “I’ve spent more time here than my own dorm this year, and I can say without question that it has _never_ been this clean.”

Jean opened his mouth to argue, lips working but no sound coming out before his teeth clacked shut. Sighing in defeat, he slipped his arms around Armin’s waist and rested his chin on his shoulder. “I just thought it should be clean since you were coming over.” His voice came out more pout than statement.

Armin glanced over at him, rinsing the dishes in his hands, careful not to move too much and discourage Jean’s closeness. “Oh? I didn’t realize this was such a special night. Got something planned?”

“No –it’s not—I don’t—I mean—” Jean buried his face in Armin’s neck, grumbling against his skin and squeezing him tighter.

Drying his hands, the blond’s next words came out casual as could be. “Why don’t we put the mattresses on the floor, push them together.”

Jean stood up straight, body tense and eyes wide. He was pretty sure his entire face was red, his voice stuck in his throat.

“Well you didn’t really invite me to stay so I could sleep alone in Eren’s bed, did you?” Armin smirked up at Jean, turning to face him in the small space between his boyfriend’s body and the sink.

“I—I hadn’t really—I didn’t invite you for that!!” _Shit. Shit shit fuck fuck mother fucking fuck._ Jean’s mind had already slipped into panic mode, worrying that Armin would be mad or feel used or any other of a million possibilities that the brunet had never intended. And then he heard it.

Laughter. Armin was laughing. His shoulders shook and he leaned his head against Jean’s chest, clearly finding this far too amusing.

“Relax, Jean, sheesh.” Blue eyes glinted up at Jean from under his bangs, Armin pushing close enough to nip at his lip. “I never said I disliked it.”

“I—uh—right um…” Before Jean could make more of a fool of himself, the blond smiled up at him and pulled him into a kiss, soft lips working slowly against his. He could feel relief wash through him, tension melting away as he relaxed against the blond’s touch.

Armin pulled back, smirking and tilting his head toward the sleeping area. “Beds then?”

Jean nodded hesitantly, nervousness setting in. “Uh, yeah…” He followed Armin to the other room, tossing the pillows to the side and pulling his mattress from its bed frame. Luckily, much of the mess in the rooms was condensed, both boys having already begun to pack for their trip back home.

Hawk eyes looked up as he unceremoniously flopped his mattress onto the floor, just in time to see Armin following behind him to do the same. Blue eyes lit up as he pushed them together, grinning up at Jean.

“Clean sheets, too? You really did go all out.”

“I just thought you’d appreciate not sleeping in Eren’s filth.” The brunet pressed his lips together in a petulant pout as he almost stomped back into the other area, not missing the light laughter he heard from the living area. Grabbing the pillows from the floor, he returned and tossed them onto the bed.

Armin only smiled, shaking his head at the brunet. Jean on the other hand disappeared, returning with an armful of blankets. He turned to see the blond laid out on his side of the mattresses, pants gone. His cheeks lit up and an ungraceful sound pushed from his lips, gaining his boyfriend’s attention.

“Chill the fuck out, Jean. It’s June, you think I’m going to snuggle under the blankets with you fully covered? Thanks, but I’d rather not wake up drowning in sweat.”

“What? Of course, I didn’t think anything else.” He ignored the way the blond hummed knowingly, instead spreading out a light sheet over the bed, and Armin. Flipping the lights off and checking the lock on the dorm, he slipped down to his briefs and crawled into the bed.

Armin had already started up the ps3 and TV, and the glow from the screen illuminated enough. They settled in, the blond laying against Jean’s chest as they started one of the available movies on Netflix.

“Armin…I really didn’t plan anything…I just wanted it to be nice for you.” His voice was a mumble, eyes looking down at the blanket he was twisting in his fingers, trying not to notice the blond’s eyes on him.

“I know.” He pressed his soft lips to Jean’s cheek before settling against his chest again, arms wrapped around his waist.

It didn’t take long for them to shift their attentions from the movie to each other. Most of the movie was spent tasting the inside of each other’s mouths, hands running over bodies and underneath clothes before slipping out of them completely.

They only pulled apart when the sound of the end credits burst through the screen, loud enough to draw their attention. Jean let out a little sigh, almost imperceptible, and glared at the screen.

_Fuck you for not being longer. Asshole._

“Jean…” Blue eyes looked up at him, cheeks flushing in the glow of the TV, slender fingers tracing along his chest. “I don’t want to stop.”

Jean’s cheeks flushed, stomach clenching and he tried to ignore the way his already hard cock twitched. “Are you sure?”

“Absolutely.” Armin grinned, leaned up and pulling him into another heady kiss.

Jean grinned into the kiss, pulling back long enough to push a few buttons and pull up some music for background noise. Tossing the controller to the side, his hands were on Armin in an instant, pulling him close and capturing his lips with his own.

His hands moved slowly over Armin’s body. It wasn’t the first time he’d been naked against him, but it was different this time. His touches were careful, tentative, almost scared; hands ghosting over the blond’s sides and down his thighs. He never flinched or pulled away, instead his lips continued to move against Jean’s, soft pink body moving fluidly into his touch, melting against his hands and pressing together until the heat between them was suffocating; a burning heat that seared their skin and left chills that begged for more in its wake.

Jean couldn’t help the way his fingers slipped down between Armin’s legs, tips brushing over his inner thighs and grinning against the blond’s lips as he lifted his leg against the brunet’s hip. Taking the cue for what it was, he trailed his touch up his thighs until his fingers brushed against his cheeks, moving to massage his balls, palm of his hand pressing against his boyfriend’s dick.

Armin inhaled sharply, body arching and hips opening against Jean’s touch. He didn’t hesitate to push his hips forward, grinding against his warm hand, a moan pushing from his lips. The brunet smiled, pressing his forehead against the blond’s, moving his hand faster and gently wrapping his fingers around his shaft to stroke him properly.

Following suit, Armin slipped his hand between them. He traced his long fingers over Jean’s hips, relishing the way his torso quivered under his touch, before wrapping them around his cock, slowly stroking him, thumb massaging precum over the tip with every pass.

Jean shivered into his touch. They had done this once before, and he knew it’d be more than a little enjoyable. It’d leave him panting with shaky legs and a mess between them. As much as he knew he’d enjoy it, it wasn’t what he wanted. He wanted more.

“Wait Armin…” He pulled back, blushing when Armin looked at him with concern. He shifted back, the sheet pooling around his legs. “There’s uh um condoms and stuff in the dresser.” Swallowing the lump in his throat, and what pride he had left, he turned away from his boyfriend and grabbed a pillow to bury his face in, ass up in the air. “It’s um it’s supposed to be easier this way, right?”

Jean kept his face buried in the pillow. He could feel it heating up, his lungs constricting within his chest as he tried to hide inside himself. Armin hadn’t responded immediately and time slowed, leaving him feeling exposed and embarrassed.

“Right…” Armin’s voice was quiet as he eyed Jean, or more specifically, Jean’s ass. Up in the air and on display for him. He knew he was embarrassed and should comfort him, but all he could focus on was that ass. Moving to his knees, he shifted closer. He grinned to himself as he licked his lips, tucking his hair behind his ears. “This position is perfect.”

Without warning, he dipped down, hands gripping Jean’s cheeks as he licked over his entrance. The brunet gasped into the pillow, turning sharply to look at him. Armin didn’t give him a chance to pull away, holding his hips firmly and pulling him further against his face. He rolled his tongue over the surface, relishing the way it pulsed and twitched under his ministrations.

“Fuck Armin what are you—” Jean gasped, fingers gripping into the sheets and stifling a moan with the pillow he was panting into. His mind was reeling, trying to fathom everything that was going through his body. _Fuck Armin he’s—my—with his tongue—fuck I have to sto—_ “Ah—shit Armin stop— that—” _Feels fucking good fuck fuck fuck_.

He pulled the pillow around his face, trying to hide his embarrassment and the noises. He didn’t miss the way Armin chuckled, tongue vibrating against the tender flesh that he hadn’t stopped licking.

“Doesn’t sound like you really want me to stop.” Armin’s voice had dropped the same way it did the first night they were together. Not that he gave his boyfriend the chance to think on it, instead pressing his thumbs near his entrance and spreading him enough to push his tongue in as far as he could, pushing and prodding and twisting inside of him.

Jean couldn’t help the way he moaned, the way his body heated up and burned and his cock twitching as the wet muscle pushed inside of him; the way excess saliva dripped down his balls or the way Armin moaning against his entrance left him a quivering mess.

“Fuck Armin—fuck stop—” He didn’t miss the way Armin chuckled at his feeble attempts to speak, only becoming more persistent with his tongue, twirling it around the entrance as his fingers stretched the edges. “Armin—condo—ah!”

Giving a few more licks for good measure, Armin pulled back with a grin, sliding long fingers along his thighs and ass, pushing down to his lower back.

“What’s the matter, Jean? You seemed to be enjoying it.” He let out that sensual chuckle that drove the brunet crazy, shifting past him to dig into the drawers of the nearby dresser, pulling out a bottle and a condom. He moved back to his spot between Jean’s knees, pouring lube into his palm. “You were pretty prepared weren’t you? Had high expectations for the night, hm?”

“I wasn’t expecting any—th—mmph—”Jean’s words cut off as he felt a long finger slip into him without warning, followed by that chuckle that he wasn’t sure if he loved or hated. “Hoping – fuck you could have warned me.”

Armin leaned close, pressing his lips gently against one of his supple cheeks. “I’m sorry, did I hurt you?”

Jean only hesitated a moment before shaking his head, keeping it in the pillow. “No…it’s okay…it’s just embarrassing.” He tensed just slightly when he felt the finger begin to move inside him, slow and soft.

It was nerve-wracking, being on display and vulnerable as he was. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Armin. But…Armin was the most gorgeous thing he’d ever seen. Even if they’d seen each other naked that time before, this was different. He felt awkward and defenseless and yet all he wanted was to watch as his body made the blond come undone.

The brunet shivered as he felt another finger slip inside him, reaching deeper than he ever could on himself. They were careful and tender, Armin’s other hand roving over his legs and down his back, slow and warm and soothing. He could he feel himself being pushed further, a tightness growing inside him as his body wanted more.

It didn’t matter, he’d make it wait. His dick may have wanted release but Jean couldn’t even fathom rushing this. Even if it was awkward and he was embarrassed and fuck he wasn’t even remotely close to hot enough for Armin, he was going to relish every moment of this.

Even so it was eating him alive how quiet the blond was. His fingers moved effortlessly inside him, leaving him panting and rutting against him, his own fingers digging desperately into the pillow beneath him. Yet Armin’s silence left him thinking of every one of his shortcomings and wondering if his boyfriend was noticing them and second guessing going any further, or doing it out of pity.

_A pity fuck…? Armin wouldn’t do that right? Right?  Right. Of course not. He said he wanted this, too, he wouldn’t—_

“Hey Jean?”

Jean froze, a little undignified yelp coming out of his lips in place of his words. He cleared his throat, not missing the way Armin quirked an eyebrow at him from around his ass. “Y-yeah?” He buried his head back into his pillow. _Fuck let me die now._

“Have you ever done this before?” His voice was quiet, fingers slipping out of Jean.

The brunet paused, cheeks flushing a deep red as he peeked his eyes out from the pillow, words slightly muffled. “Only with myself.”

“Oh thank fuck!” Armin’s words came out in breathy laugh of relief, pressing his forehead to Jean’s hip. “I mean not that it would matter if you had! Its just—then you’re just as new and awkward to this as I am…I think..?”

Jean turned to look at him, face questioning.

“It’s just…I don’t really know what I’m doing and…my mind gets the best of me.” He let out an awkward laugh, turning so Jean couldn’t see just how bright he was blushing. “I was actually kind of worried that you didn’t want to do this with me.”

Jean’s eyes widened as the words mirrored his own thoughts before his tension washed away as laughter spilled into the pillow below him. “Well we’re a couple of stupid—” He shook his head, turning to look at Armin. “There’s no one I’d rather do this with more. Though uh…this is kind of awkward just sitting like this so…maybe we should continue?” He gave him a suggestive smirk, quirking an eyebrow at him and melting with relief when the blond began to laugh.

“Jean, god, you just—” His words cut off with laughter as he smiled up at his boyfriend, who grinned around at him, playfully wiggling his ass. He was still giving him that shit eating grin when he spoke again. “Can you…turn over?”

Jean paused, nodding and shifting his weight to lie on his back, golden eyes staring headily up at the blond. “Armin…?” He questioned when the blond only stared at him.

“Ah, sorry—it’s just…” He moved between Jean’s legs, hands slipping over his thighs to his hips. “You’re gorgeous, Jean.”

The brunet tried to fight down the blush and hide the deep breath as he tried to control the way he was growing flustered. He couldn’t say anything, he wanted to be arrogant as always but there was just something so genuine about Armin in that moment that he just couldn’t do it. Instead, he averted his eyes, words coming out a mumble.

“What about you?”

“Hm?”

“Have you…ever..?” This time he knew his cheeks were practically glowing, but it was only fair, after all, he had had to answer.

Armin let out a light laugh, bending just enough to kiss Jean’s knee softly. “And adorable.” He shook his head softly. “You’re my first, Jean.”

“Shut up I’m not adorable.” He pouted, forearm over his eyes. “I’m manly as fuck.”

The blond smiled, shifting forward to crawl over his boyfriend, letting the brunet’s legs relax. “Yes you are.” Carefully, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Jean’s, hand urging his arm from his face.

Jean smiled into the kiss, arms drifting down to wrap around his boyfriend’s body. The word still surprised him, when he thought about it. His boyfriend. Armin had chosen him.

Armin’s body was warm against his, lips moving slowly against his, hands buried in his hair and Jean’s arm’s firmly wrapped around his body. There was no rush, no desperate need, just pleasure in the gentle touches, the soft kisses, the pure warmth between them.

“Armin…” Jean blushed as he pulled back, brushing the blond hair that curtained the other man’s face back as he smiled up at him. He didn’t have to say anything, Armin nodding and shifting his weight back into his knees and toes.

He tried not to seem to fascinated as he watched the blond schlick himself up, tried not to tremble with anticipation as he moved between his thighs, or the way he paused, cock in hand, and looked at him.

“Ready?”

Jean didn’t hesitate, nodding and humming his assent. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, willing himself to relax. Even so, it didn’t stop the sharp gasp as the blond slowly pushed his cock inside him, the violent breath dying into a low moan.

“Are you okay?”

Jean gave him a crooked smile, chest heaving as he looked up at him. “Yeah, keep going.”

Armin nodded, hands slipping down to Jean’s hips, lifting them just enough to give them both a more comfortable angle before sliding the rest of the way in. His eyes fluttered shut at the sensation, pleasure coursing through him, hands trembling as they gripped the brunet’s hips firmly.

Trying to pretend he wasn’t already ready to come undone, Jean ran his hands up over Armin’s and up to his biceps. “Move.”

Doing as he was told, Armin pulled back and slowly pushed inside of him. It was all he could do not to pound him into the mattress, but he didn’t want to hurt him. He wanted Jean to feel as amazing as he felt. And fuck did he feel amazing. He knew it’d be tight, but he wasn’t expecting this. He wasn’t expecting him to be so hot, walls melting and pulsing around his cock, sucking him in and sending shivers through his body even when he wasn’t rocking his hips.

His movements were slow, but deliberate. His body was hot and it quivered, but he was hoping by the way Jean was looking up at him he wasn’t the only one feeling good.

“Armin—” Jean sunk his teeth into his lip, fingers digging into the blond’s arms as he rocked his hips. He had known his boyfriend’s dick was impressive, but never had he imagined feeling so very full. Or enjoying the way it felt.

“Shit, did I—”

“Don’t stop—fuck don’t stop—” Jean was panting heavily, the sheen of sweat on his skin visible in the glow of the TV as he looked up at the blond with lust-blown eyes.

He had always been afraid it’d hurt, but this. Fuck this felt so good it almost was painful. Armin filling him, heat pushing into him with every thrust, his walls tightening around him as he just barely brushed against that spot that left him shivering. He wanted more. Fuck he wanted so much more. All the fucking time.

“Fuck, Armin—” Gripping the back of his head, he pulled Armin down onto him, capturing his lips in a heady, hungry kiss. His body curled with the shift, hips lifting off the mattress and legs wrapping around the blond’s waist. He clenched around him as he rocked his own hips to meet his thrusts.

His panting pushed into a strangled moan, the new angle pushing the Armin’s pulsing cock roughly against his walls, it’s entire length grinding against his sweet spot. It hurt, the way his chest constricted and his body burned, the pleasure too much.

“Ah—fuck—Jean—” Armin panted, moaning against his lips with every thrust. “I’m not going to last long—”

“Me either.” Jean panted, pulling him into another kiss and moaning against his lips. He could feel himself pulsing and tightening around Armin, his own cock bouncing between them. Before he could request it, slender fingers wrapped around his cock, stroking fervently as his thrusts became erratic.

“Fuck, Armin, I’m, Armin fuck fuck—” He desperately pulled at Armin, fingers digging into his hair and lips mashing together as he keened against his lips,  rocking his hips to take the blond in as much as he could, his ass clenching and pulsing, tension pooling from his core as he felt his own hot cum splurt over his chest.

It was only as he came down that he realized his lips weren’t vibrating only from his own voice, Armin almost whining against his lips.

“Shit, Jean, I’m, Jean,” He was panting against his lips, hips pounding into Jean despite his best to control himself. “Fuck it feels so good, you’re so fucking—ah—Jean~” His name turned into a long, guttural moan as Armin’s hips trembled, cock pushing deep inside him, pulsing as Jean’s walls squeezed the cum from him.

Neither moved, chests heaving and bodies trembling as the sound of their pounding hearts filled their ears. Slowly, Jean lowered his legs and Armin took it for what it was, carefully slipping out of him.  Posy lips pressed to the brunet’s forehead before he disappeared into the new glow of the bathroom. The blond returned on shaky legs with a warm, wet rag in hand.

Jean took it before it was offered, cleaning himself and not arguing when Armin took it back. Presumably he tossed it in the dirty clothes before flipping the light off and crawling back into the bed with his boyfriend.

He had expected the silence to be awkward, but instead it just…was. Armin had settled against his chest, leg draped over his own, fingers twiddling the edge of the blanket he had pulled from the floor – opting to lay on top of the clean top sheet. The sound of his breathing had nearly lulled Jean to sleep, his voice pulling him away from hazy relief.

“Jean..?”

“Hm?” He replied tiredly, keeping his eyes closed.

“You…you liked it right?” The blond’s words weren’t much more than a mumble against the other man’s chest.

“Shut up.” He rolled onto his side, arm heavily wrapping around Armin’s body and burying his face against his chest. “Isn’t it obvious?”

“Hm, yeah,” Armin snuggled into his chest, smile evident in his voice. “Goodnight, Jean.”

Jean smiled, kissing the top of his head and staving off sleeping until he felt the blond relax in his arms, following soon after.

* * *

Jean took in a long breath, twisting and stretching his arms above his head. His morning stretch was cut short as pain twinged through his hips, encouraging him to refrain from moving much. Or at all. He couldn’t help but let out a groan; it wasn’t as if he hadn’t expected it, but it was still an unpleasant reality.

He blinked away sleep, hawk eyes trying to focus in the bright room. Tilting his head, he noted the cover over the window had been taken down, vaguely wondering when that had happened and if he had the strength to throw a pillow at the beautiful culprit when he returned to the room. Of course all angry intentions flitted away as the door to the dorm opened, a blond that he could never get enough of slipping in.

His hair was pulled back and for however long he had been up, he was still in his boxers and…Jean’s shirt.  The brunet swallowed hard as he noticed it, not that he hadn’t let Armin wear his shirt before. But not like this, after they had had sex, and wandering around the dorms in nothing but his shirt and underwear.

_Boyfriend shirt…_

Jean could feel himself blushing as he looked up at him, unable to quite get past the boyfriend shirt. And what looked like breakfast in his hands.

“Now that’s a sight I could get used to in the morning.” Armin grinned, ogling Jean’s naked upper body, the rest hidden below the sheet.

“Me, too.” He smirked, winking charmingly up at him.

“Oh, I,” Armin blushed, even now he found Jean’s arrogance just a bit too alluring. “I brought you sustenance.” He lifted the plate in his hand, carefully setting down a glass of ice-cold chocolate milk before climbing in next to him. “I know it’s probably nothing like you’re used to at the bakery but…”

Jean’s eyes widened a bit as he took in the large plate of oversized Belgium waffles, drizzled with maple syrup and cinnamon. They were clearly homemade. “Armin, they look amazing. Thank you.” He smiled, leaning in to kiss him softly on the cheek.

“I just thought…since…I thought it might be um uncomfortable.” Armin fidgeted beside him. “I just, I was told it can sometimes hurt the next day.”

Jean quirked an eyebrow at him as he slice off a small triangle of waffle and pushed it into his mouth. “Told? By who?”

“Oh, um, Eren?” Armin’s brows pulled together with worry as he looked up at Jean, surprised to hear him snort.

“Well I guess I have that conversation to look forward to with him.”

“No I didn’t – I just um…I wanted to know if it hurt…y’know…so I could be mentally prepared I guess.”

Jean blinked, eyes wide with realization. “Wait, so what—you had planned on riding me?”

“I—well, yeah.” Armin gave him a crooked apologetic smile that wasn’t really all that sorry at all.

“Heh, well I guess I can’t be surprised, not after the way you were in the library.” He flinched, grinning when the blond elbowed his arm.

“You didn’t seem to mind.”

“Mm, nope, not at all. I actually rather enjoyed it~” He smirked, leaning in to kiss his exposed neck. “And we have plenty of time for you to ride me.” He didn’t miss the way the blond’s cheeks lit up. He took pleasure in being able to make him react in such a way, if he was being honest.

“Well after seeing how much you _enjoyed_ it, I’m much more intrigued.”

Jean let out an ugly snort, taking another bite of his food. “You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

“Not at all.” Armin smiled softly, picking up the extra fork and taking a bite for himself.

They slipped mostly into silence as they both worked their way through the fluffy, sugary breakfast, just enjoying each other’s presence and the peace of early morning.

“This was really nice, Armin. Really, thank you.” He kissed his cheek again before setting the plate to the side and lying against the blond’s chest. “My mom actually used to make breakfast in bed, whenever I was sick or…when something bad would happen.”

“I’d like to meet her.”

Jean nuzzled against his chest, arm lazily over his torso. “Mm, you should come back with me to Trost.”

There was a hesitant silence before Armin spoke up. “Okay.”

Golden eyes opened at the tension in the blond’s voice, his own words slowly replaying as he realized what he had just said. He had inadvertently invited the blond to stay with him, to meet his _mother_.

“O-Okay?”

“Yeah, that sounds good.”

It wasn’t that he didn’t want him to. But it was a big step, for him to come stay with him. For him to bring his _boyfriend_ home with him. Home to the town that had tortured him for years because of his sexuality. He was going to put him through that all to meet his mother?

His mother who was the most important person in his life for most of his life. His mother who loved and accepted him and would take down anyone who didn’t.  His mother who had secretly held out hope for Marco alongside him.

_Shit…that’s the kind of thing you do with your fiancé, and I just. I can’t say no now or it would seem like I didn’t want him to meet her, like he’s not important enough. Fuck. Fuck fuck mother fucking cunt._

“It’ll be great, I’m sure.” Armin’s voice was strained, fingers moving through Jean’s hair with an undeniable tension. 

_Apparently I’m not the only one regretting this. Fu—ck._


	2. AND YOU WERE MOLDED FOR ME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so just [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1q-LrJ6M_dg) kills me for these two
> 
> and you know, i realize we have a canon of what Jean's mom looks like. but i can never see her as anything else other than an older river song.

Two days after they spent the night together, the dorm finally decided it was time to kick everyone out. It wasn’t unexpected, and luckily Armin was a generally clean person and hadn’t minded helping Jean pack the rest of his stuff. Well, at least once he adjusted to general movement again.

It wasn’t as bad as he had thought, once he started getting around; no worse than overworking any muscle really.  He had heard some horror stories, so maybe he owed his good circumstances to Armin. Jean wasn’t sure if he could say he’d have had that sort of control be so gentle if the roles had been reversed.

With the blond’s help, the room had grown empty quickly, nothing but a few bags of their things. Eren, spoiled as he was by his siblings, returned the day they had to leave to find his bags already packed for him. He almost seemed genuinely sad to say goodbye to Jean, not that either of them would admit it. He was, however, completely supportive of Armin going to Trost.

Jean had told Armin he didn’t have to come, no pressure. The blond had only smiled and kissed him softly, reassuring him that he actually did want to go. Despite the inadvertent invitation, the brunet was happy that he really did seem to want to come home with him. Of course their moment didn’t last long before Eren butted in, poorly attempting to threaten Jean about protecting his brother in all that bigoted trash that was Trost.

He didn’t need to remind him. Jean wouldn’t let a damn thing happen to Armin. He’d never let that happen again. He’d protect him. Of course the blond had simply brushed them both off and reminded Jean that they needed to make their flight if they were done acting like he was a baby bird.

The flight was surprisingly smooth. It was crowded as always, but for once, it was on time. And relatively quiet. Thankfully, there were no screaming children this time, and he spent most of the trip sharing his headphones with Armin, who had dozed off against his shoulder.

When they landed, they were greeted by a pair of familiar faces, though not the ones that either of them were expecting.

“Marco?”

“And…Mikasa? Why aren’t you in Shiganshina?”

Both of them smiled softly and Jean and Armin, pulling them into hugs before responding.

“Eren’s flight isn’t in until tonight. I’m going to be heading back after we drop you off.” Mikasa’s voice was soft, as always, and even in June she still wore that red scarf around her neck. Not that Jean could say much, since Armin wore hoodies. At least she was wearing shorts and a tank top.

“Okay but why are you guys here instead of Mum?” Jean spoke up, hefting his messenger bag with his laptop over his shoulder.

“The bakery was packed cause of father’s day. Your mom was going to close up shop and come get you, but I told her not to worry about it I’d come pick you up. I think she felt bad for not being the one to come get you, honestly.” The freckled man smiled sympathetically, shrugging.

Jean let out a soft sigh, nodding. Father’s day had never been pleasant for his mother, and she was always very busy the week of. “She works too hard, really. Either way, thanks for coming to get us. No reason to make her worry more.” His golden eyes crinkled in a smile, looking over to see Armin grabbing Mikasa’s hand and staring up at her with one of the most serious faces he’d ever seen the blond make.

“Wait is this why you were in Trost!?” Armin tugged on her hand, and Jean didn’t miss the diamond ring on her finger or the blush on her cheeks.

“Armin?” Jean looked from the blond to Mikasa to Marco, who was now blushing and trying to fight back a shit-eating grin. “Wait, did you fucking propose?”

“I might have.” The urge to grin finally won out, Marco taking a step closer to Mikasa, wrapping an arm around her shoulder gently. “Do you not approve, Armin?”

The blond paused, pressing his lips together and looking between the two. Jean already knew his answer. Hell, he had been the one that had encouraged the brunet to accept them and actually realize how happy they were.

Letting out a soft breath and smiling, Armin playfully pushed Marco’s shoulder. “Of course I do but why didn’t you guys tell me?”

Mikasa beamed, her eyes lighting up as she linked her fingers with the ones draped over her shoulder. “I wanted to tell you in person. I was going to tell you when you came back to Shiganshina, but when Eren told me you were coming here with Jean, well, I figured it was a good chance.”

“Congratulations, sis.” Armin smiled, pulling her from Marco and into another hug, Jean clapping the freckled man on the shoulder the same.

The car ride home was mostly spent listening to the newly engaged tell them how it happened. It was cliché and fluffy; apparently Marco had even asked Dr. Jaeger – and more importantly, Eren – for permission. Mikasa seemed to love every bit of it. Jean had never actually seen her so open with her emotions, and he couldn’t help but smile for it.

Sendoffs were short, nothing more than hugs and goodbye before Marco and Mikasa continued down the street. Jean was sure they’d have enjoyed spending more time together but Mikasa had a schedule to keep and no one wanted to deal with a cranky ass Eren at the airport, so it was better for her to get there on time.

Jean took a deep breath and turned to face the bakery. It was already growing dark outside, the sun setting, and the bakery would be closing soon. Still, he felt like once they stepped through that threshold, something would change and there’d be no going back.

“You ready?”

Armin smiled up at him, mindlessly slipping his fingers between Jean’s. “Of course.”

Jean smiled back, leaning over to kiss the top of his head quickly before turning back and pushing the door open. They were hit by a wave of cinnamon and bread and warmth, and all he could do was inhale deeply and take a step inside. This was his home, and it had always managed to bathe him in relief.

“Jean-bo? Is that you?” A woman’s voice came from the back, one that instantly pulled Jean’s lips back into a smile.

“Mum, I told you not to call me that!” His words had no bite to them, a grin on his face.

“Jean-bo!” The owner of the voice appeared suddenly from the back, moving into the lobby and pulling Jean into a harsh hug. With no warning, Armin stumbled after him until their fingers were pulled apart, and he stood to the side with a soft smile as he watched the two. “I’m so sorry I wasn’t able to come get you at the airport!”

“Mum, Mum,” Jean struggled as he pushed her gently back before smiling down at her. “It’s all right, really. This is always a busy week, and it’s not like I was stranded or anything.” He pulled her into another hug, kissing her cheek softly. “I missed you, too, Mum.”

The brunette smiled, taking a step back from her son and straightening her apron front. “So are you going to introduce me to your friend?” Her eyes softened as she looked between Jean and Armin.

“Oh, uh sorry. This is Armin,” He scratched the back of his head, a smile tugging at his lips. “My boyfriend.”

Her eyes lit up as she turned to Armin, who also had a slight blush on his cheeks, a smile on her lips. “Boyfriend?”

Armin took a step forward, a gentle smile on his lips as he held out a hand to the older woman. “It’s very nice to meet you, Mrs. Kirschtein.”

“Oh, sweetie, I haven’t been a Mrs. for a very long time.”

Blue eyes widened, cheeks flushing with embarrassment, his eyes flicking to Jean’s and back to his mother. “Oh—I didn’t—I mean—”

“Leah will do fine.” She let out a light laugh, grabbing Armin’s hand and pulling him into a hug. “It’s good to meet you, Armin.”

“Yeah.” Her words seemed to relax the blond, arms wrapping softly around her to return the short hug.

She smiled as she stepped back, watching the way Jean and Armin seemed to migrate toward each other. “Well, I’m sure you boys are ready for dinner. You can go ahead and take showers if you want while I get things started. Quick showers.”

Both of them smiled and nodded, giving their thanks before Jean led them into the back and up the stairs to the upper level.

“She seems nice.”

Jean sputtered a little laugh as he pulled out a few fresh towels from the closet. “You might not think that if you pissed her off. But yeah, she was a great mom. Still is. Snarky as hell, but great.”

“Guess that’s where you get it.” Armin smirked as he tugged one of the towels from Jean’s arms.

“Ah, you wound me, ser.”

“Mm-hm, I can tell, that’s why you’re looking at me like you want to eat me.” Armin quirked an eyebrow up at him knowingly.

“Or be eaten by you.” Jean smirked at the blush on his boyfriend’s face, leaning in and taking the chance to kiss him softly. “I could always join you in the shower.”

“Jean your mother is downstairs – making us dinner – and you want me to fuck you in the shower?” Armin smiled softly at Jean, punctuating every few words with a tender kiss.

“It’s not a bad idea, now is it?” Jean grinned, that arrogant smile that the blond had fallen in love with, their faces closed enough to brush noses.

“Mm…and then maybe you’d like to explain to your mother your sudden inability to walk properly.”

Jean opened his mouth to reply, lips working for a moment before closing again, having no good answer for that. “Right.”

Armin only smiled, giving him another, longer kiss before shutting the door to the bathroom and taking a quick shower. Jean had unpacked some of their things while he waited, the two switching jobs once the blond finished. It hadn’t taken long for them to get through their showers and head back down to help with dinner.

“Ah, boys, just on time.” Leah smiled up at them as they entered the kitchen. “Jean-bo, the grill should be ready can you two put those on?” She gestured toward a large Ziploc with uncooked steak inside, soaking in marinade.

Jean grabbed the bag off the counter, heading out the door to the small backyard. They were mostly in silence as he pulled the steaks out of the bag with the tongs, carefully placing them on the hot metal of the grill as the flames licked at the meat.

“You seem to know what you’re doing.”

“You sound surprised. What, did you think I was limited to sweets only?”

Armin grinned up at him, not even the least bit apologetic. “That may or may not have crossed my mind.”

“Mhm, well sorry to disappoint you, but I’m actually a decent cook.” Tilting his head to look at the blond, he didn’t hesitate to kiss him again. Their lips lingered, just barely parted when they heard the back door open.

“Could one of you come help me in here?” Leah smiled softly, seeming completely unfazed despite having clearly seen them kissing.

“U-uh yeah, I can!” Armin chimed in, a little flustered as he tugged at his t-shirt and followed her indoors.

Jean only smiled softly as he watched them through the window of the storm door. He couldn’t hear what they were saying, but that didn’t matter. Armin was with his mom, they were working together, making dinner together. They were talking and laughing. Both of them, laughing. He was pretty certain they were at least partially talking about him, as there was more than once they turned to look at him at the same time before they returned to talking.

He didn’t care. How the fuck could he care if they were sharing embarrassing stories? The two most important people in his life were getting along.

_Two most important, huh?_

He blushed at his own thoughts, checking he steaks and deeming them done.

_Yeah…I think they are._

“Hey, Jean,” Armin poked his head out the back door, smiling at the brunet who was already contentedly smiling back. “Everything’s ready in here. How are the steaks?”

“Perfect.” His eyes softened. “They’re perfect.”

“Jean?”

“Ah—sorry! They’re done, I’m coming.” He grabbed the plate, shutting the lid on the grill before following Armin inside the house.

It didn’t take long for the three of them to settle in at the table. Steaks, baked potatoes, salad, and fresh pineapple. It was nice, to have a real, home-cooked meal and sit at a real table. They worked on their food while they chatted; about finals, school, what Armin was studying for. It was peaceful.

“So, is this the same boy who sent you home broken hearted and depressed on spring break?” The question had come out of nowhere, but somehow Jean thought she had been sitting on it since they arrived.

“What—no—Mum, no!” Jean staggered through his words, Armin nearly choking on his drink.

“So this is a different boy?” Leah quirked an eyebrow, a trait that Armin had seen on Jean more than a few times.

“Yes—I mean no—same person but not heartbroken, now—I love him.” Jean’s cheeks were bright red, flustered and embarrassed that she felt the need to point out just how deep he had sunk when they had their not-break-up. Armin, however, only stared with wide eyes and pink cheeks, mouth having fallen open with surprise.

“Oh. _Oh_.” Leah watched them closely, Jean looking like he wanted to disappear and Armin shifting uncomfortably in his seat. “Well, good then.”

The rest of the dinner was eaten in mostly silence. Jean helped his mom clean up the plates from dinner, putting the leftovers in the fridge before she shooed him off to check on Armin. He found the blond in his room, his laptop open at the foot of the bed.

“Hey.”

Armin turned to him at the voice, a small smile on his lips. “Hey, everything done?”

“Yeah.” Jean moved to sit next to Armin, fingers slipping into his. “I’m sorry she said that…I never really wanted you to know how broken up I was because of that. It’s…embarrassing.”

The blond smiled, squeezing his fingers and turning to nuzzle into his neck, placing a chaste kiss against his jawline. “You weren’t the only one torn up, y’know.”

Jean smiled, turning into him, lips naturally moving to capture his in a slow, languid kiss. He held his hand tightened, his other cupping his neck softly, relishing the way Armin’s fingers gripped the front of his shirt loosely as he pressed back into the kiss. Not that it lasted long, both hesitating to pull away as Armin’s laptop yelled at him, a skype call coming in.

“That’s probably Eren.” Armin mumbled against his lips.

“Eren can suck my dick.” The brunet muttered before pulling him into another kiss.

Armin finally pushed him back, smirking before he turned to the computer. “The only mouth that dick better be in is mine.” Without saying anything else, or giving Jean a chance to fully recover from his words, he clicked the button to answer the call and Eren’s face popped up on the screen.

“What’s up my brother!” Eren’s voice boomed, grinning at Armin to indicate he meant that quite literally, and apparently thought himself funny.

“You’re such a loser, cuntbag.” Jean grinned, leaning close enough that both he and Armin were in camera-view.

“Oh, you’re there, too?”

“Of course I’m here, it’s my house!”

“If you two are done? So the flight was bearable?” Armin nudged Jean, who only rested his chin on his shoulder.

“Yeah, I guess. Could have been worse. Mikasa told me you guys got in without a hitch.”

“Speaking of hitch.” Jean muttered from Armin’s shoulder.

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me, Eren!”

Eren only grinned through the camera, clearly looking proud of himself. “She asked me not to. She wanted to tell you herself. She seemed pretty happy.” They all seemed to hum in agreement, conversation dying down slightly before Eren spoke again. “So how long to do I have to housesit?”

“I’m not sure. Somehow I don’t think you mind relaxing alone instead of being at home with your sister who is probably already planning wedding stuff.” Eren nodded in agreement. “Anything new there?”

“Eh, not really. I think your neighbor’s cat just had kittens.”

“Aw, I’ve always wanted a kitten.” He turned to Jean’s questioning look. “Grandpa was allergic.”

“I think they’ve already found homes but I’ll ask.”

Jean began to zone out, relaxing into the warmth of Armin’s back and neck, arms wrapped around his torso as the two siblings talked about things that weren’t of much interest to him. Apparently they took notice as Eren brought him back into the conversation.

“So I heard you finally let Armin stick it to you.”

Gold eyes snapped open, cheeks red as he looked up at the screen. “What do you mean you _heard_? Heard from who?!” Eren didn’t respond, simply looking at Armin whose cheeks were red as he refused to look at Jean. “What, when!?”

Eren snickered from the other side of the computer. “He text me like right after, I’m pretty sure he’d have been singing your praises if he could have.”

“Oh my fuck you guys…” Jean blushed, hiding his face in Armin’s back. “I hate you both.”

“Oi, brat – where’d you go?”

Jean and Armin both turned their focus back to the screen, hearing a new voice. “Was that Levi?”

Eren’s eyes widened, lips pressed together in the face of anything but innocence. “I, uh, um—”

Armin only sighed, shaking his head and smiling. “Just don’t fuck on my bed, that’s all I ask. You have your own bed in that house.”

“I make no such promises.”

“Eren I swear to god if you fuck in my bed—”

“Oh, there you are.” Levi’s voice came from off screen, the camera shifting as he settled next to Eren, still mostly off screen. “Hey, look, it’s the horse and his sunshine.”

“Nice to see you, too, Levi.” Armin smiled, shaking his head at the man who he couldn’t see.

“Heard you finally bottomed out, Kirschtein.”

“What the fuck—why does he—who _doesn’t_ apparently know that I let Armin put his dick in my ass!?” Jean exclaimed, cheeks flushed and trying to ignore the way the blond was literally doubled over in laughter.

“Mikasa—” Eren had to take a breath to settle his own laughter. “Mikasa doesn’t know. If she had, believe me you wouldn’t be walking right now. She’s very protective of her siblings.”

“Oh great, now I have to deal with demon ackerman even though I’m the one being fucked.”

Armin finally turned, kissing Jean on the cheek. “Sorry, babe. I’m a package deal, it seems.”

Jean grumbled, resting his head against Armin’s back again. “What the fuck, man, why does everyone know. It’s not like I ever bother you about which one of you two bottom.”

“It’s Eren.” Levi’s head popped into the screen, face completely even as he spoke before disappearing from view again.

Eren froze, eyes wide and lips pressed together, face turning visibly red. Jean’s only response was laughter that resulted in him literally falling off the bed.

The call didn’t last much longer after that, and soon enough they were snuggled into the brunet’s small bed together. Slow kisses led to heavy petting that only served to leave both Jean and Armin frustrated with the fact that they had decided to stay with his mom, before sleep finally took them.

* * *

The next day, they had woken to the smell of coffee, bacon, and fresh bread, leaving Armin to voice his curiosity of why Jean would ever want to leave a place like this. The brunet couldn’t really blame him; his mother was the best. Breakfast was warm and delicious, though Leah didn’t let them linger, shooing them away and encouraging Jean to show Armin around.

He had planned to anyway. It was unpleasantly hot outside, enough so that even the blond had dressed down. Sort of. He wore a loose, sleeveless pale pink shirt that hung low on his hips and draped beautifully over his body. Black leggings clung to Armin’s legs, disappearing behind into a pair of high-top chucks that he had let Jean draw on.

Honestly, Jean had never much paid attention to how people dressed before. But everything the blond did drew his attention to him, and it didn’t matter if he dressed unconventional for a man. It was Armin and all the brunet could focus on was how incredibly attractive he found him.

It also made him realize what a vast contrast he was, in his plain jeans and t-shirt beside him. Of course the way Armin slipped his arm into his, fingers sliding in between his, well he didn’t care much.

“So where to?” Armin looked up at him curiously, happily walking beside him.

“I, uh, erm…there’s not a lot to do around here, really.” Jean scratched the back of his head, realizing he hadn’t actually planned this out.

“Well just show me what you’d like to do while you lived here?”

Jean nodded, trying to pretend the vast majority of his time wasn’t spent in his room on his laptop or helping his mom in the bakery. Still, there were a few places he could think of to take him.

Being on foot, it wasn’t too far-fetched to go the park nearby. It was more or less empty, and they walked slowly along the path, hands still linked. Jean couldn’t help but be on high alert, eyes constantly looking around with worry. He tried not to let Armin notice, but he was certain he had.

“Is that a screen?” Armin paused, pointing at a large white board through the trees.

“Huh? Oh, yeah. Every summer they get out a big projector and show movies here. Mostly old ones, since teenagers are a bit of a minority here.”

“Did you used to come here to watch, too? You like old movies, right?”

Jean nodded. “Yeah, I do. Mom and I came a few times. But when we moved into the bakery, we realized you can see it from our roof. And since they broadcast the feed on a local radio station, we could sit up there and watch. It was nice, really. Kind of a tradition to do it at least a few times every summer.”

Armin smiled up at him, squeezing his hand a little. “That’s really sweet of you, Jean.”

“Nah, not really. I liked spending time with Mum like that.”

“That just makes you sweeter.” Armin smiled up at him, fingers tugging at his shirt in an attempt to get cool air against his skin.

Jean let out a little chuckle, tugging at his hand and turning toward the exit of the park. “Don’t worry, next place is indoors and air-conditioned.”

The trip from the park to the observatory was shorter than Jean had remembered, but maybe that was just because he was in good company. When they arrived, a girl with big blue eyes, dark hair, and freckled cheeks smiled up at him. She didn’t question letting them in for free; they had known each other for years, her being Marco’s cousin.

Jean and Armin made their way into the large observatory auditorium, sitting in the cushioned red chairs that looked like they had been ripped straight from an old theater.

“You didn’t strike me as an auditorium type of kid, Jean.” Armin quirked an eyebrow as he sipped on the straw between his lips.

“Yeah, I guess not. But Marco has worked here for years, and so I guess I came here to get away. He was my best friend, and in here, in the dark,” He shrugged as if he didn’t care, “I guess it was easier to forget what everyone said.”

“Mm…” Removing the straw from his lips, he didn’t hesitate to ask his next question. “So did you bring a lot of dates here, then?”

Jean paused, taken aback as he looked into those unflinching blue eyes. “Well that’d be sort of difficult since, y’know, I’ve never had one.”

Armin blinked up at him for a moment before responding. “Wait, what?”

“Umm…” Jean shifted awkwardly in his seat, sliding down and putting his feet on the back of the empty chair in front of him. “After what happened with Marco, I completely stayed away from anything like that…until you.” He kept his golden eyes on his hands in his lap.

“Jean…” Armin’s voice was soft as his slender hand slipped into Jean’s. “I’m glad…that you gave me a chance.” He smiled softly up and the brunet, but before either could say anything else, the room darkened. A voice boomed out, soothing but loud, as space engulfed them.

Eventually, the show came to a close and the few guests filed out of the observatory. The day was beginning to dwindle, but Jean couldn’t say that he hadn’t been enjoying it. Armin seemed to be enjoying it, as well. Neither particularly noticing the way people were looking about them, talking in hushed voices.

“Hmm…we have a decent bookstore nearby? Want to stop in there, we can grab dinner on the way home.”

Armin perked up at the idea, nodding and following happily beside Jean. Luckily, Trost was a relatively small town and so the few attractions were all in the same general area.

“Well its nothing like the four story bookstores the bigger cities have, but welcome to Trost Scholar Depot.” Jean smiled, holding the door open for the blond.

Blue eyes widened, a smile tugging at his lips as he stepped into the store. The floor was made from wooden planks, as were most of the store furnishings, including the bins of free books, the shelves, even the ceiling. Depot seemed a correct word for it, really. It was nothing like any bookstore the blond had been to. Even so, his eyes fluttered shut as he took in a slow, deep breath, the scent of paper and ink and pulp filling his nostrils.

“It smells wonderful!”

“Heh, good, I’m glad you like it.” Jean placed a hand gently against his back, urging him into the store. “Go on, look around.”

Armin nodded, happily moving throughout the store. His smile never faded as he spoke, pointing out stories he loved or wanted to read, or old books that were hard to find. Jean had never seen him smile so much, not like that. He just seemed so genuinely happy, and everything inside of the brunet burned to see him like that as often as possible. It struck at him more than any want to touch him or feel him or taste him. Just to see him smile.

“Jean?”

Jean blinked, moving closer to him and shaking off his thoughts. “What, sorry.”

The blind smiled, tilting his head and holding the book he had plucked from the shelves close to his body. “I’m sorry, I’m sure this is boring for you.”

The brunet shook his head, stepping closer and brushing the blond bangs back. “Not at all. It’s never boring when I get to be with you.”

“Jean…I’m really glad I came here with you.” He tugged slightly at the front of Jean’s shirt, eyes watching his hand as he did. “I mean…I know you didn’t really mean to invite me.”

Jean’s cheeks flushed with embarrassment at having been found out. “No, Armin it’s not like I didn’t w—” Slender fingers to his lips stopped his words.

“I know,” Blue eyes smiled up at him. “I was the same, but still. I’m really happy I came.”

“Armin…” Jean smiled, gently gripping the blond’s hand before leaning in and giving him a soft, lingering kiss. “Me too.”

Their lips had barely parted a second time when a voice from behind them interrupted their peace. “Fucking disgusting!”

Armin looked around Jean’s shoulder at the same time as he turned, finding a man with a full beard, brown hair, and eyes that seemed frantic.

“I’m sorry?” The blond asked, stepping up beside Jean.

“Fucking faggots. You should be ashamed, doing–that—in public! It’s disgusting and immoral. Filthy heathen, you’ll burn for that.”

“Armin, let’s—”

Armin’s brows furrowed as he took a slight step forward, smirking when he stepped back to match him. “Well forgive me for showing my affections in a way that is completely natural and clean, and is in no way, shape, or form harming you nor anyone else. I mean, not all of us can be bigoted trash like you.”

“It’s immoral! _Choosing_ to be gay.”

“Well then why don’t you choose to be not straight, then it’ll be okay for everyone else, right?”

“I can’t _choose_ to be—”

“Precisely.”

“You’re disgusting, like animals! Filthy, disgusting beasts that deserve to be violated and killed like the sinners you are. What am _I_ supposed to tell my children when they see two _men_ kissing!?” The man seemed panicked, and Jean couldn’t help but worry if he was going to retaliate physically. Something seemed familiar about him, and he thought he might have been the older brother of one of the guys who were on the highschool football team with Marco.

“What? Poor fucking you might have to talk to your shitty kid for five minutes?”

“And tell them wha—”

“And when they ask you why it’s not okay for people to love each other you can explain to them how its not – you’re just an asshole.” Armin was unflinching, hand slipping into Jean’s without hesitation; the brunet couldn’t help but be surprised at how terrifying the blond could be.

The enraged man seemed to snap, taking a step toward the couple. Jean didn’t hesitate, pulling Armin behind him and standing in front of him protectively. However, he stopped in his tracks when a voice boomed from behind him.

“Is there a problem here?” They all turned to see a taller man with dark skin, large hazel eyes, and a goatee. His head was shaved bald and Jean couldn’t be a hundred percent sure whether he actually had eyebrows or not.

“K-keith! I—they—”

“They what, Kitts?” Hands behind his back, he stared down at the cowardly man.

“They were—they kissed—they’re—”

“They seem like a lovely couple, Kitts. Not as much as my son and his _husband,_ though. I believe you saw them here last month, right, Kitts?”

“Y-yes, I do seem to recall that, ser!”

“Kitts?” The bald man stepped closer to him. “If you bother these two again, I will smash your head into a wall. Now get out of my store.”

The cowardly man let out an unintelligible sound before scuttling out of the store, the door dinging behind him.

“Shadis?” Jean spoke, still standing in front of Armin.

“Jean Kirschtein.” A small smile graced his lips, eyes looking between the two and smiling as Armin stepped out from behind him. “And who is this?”

Armin smiled, standing firmly next to Jean. “Armin Arlert.”

Jean smiled over to Armin, gesturing toward Shadis. “This is Shadis, I’ve known him since I was little. He was in the military…with my dad.”

“Yes, well, apparently this town attracts assholes that don’t know a good thing when they have it.” He smiled, knowing full well that Jean’s dad was a less-than-favorable man for leaving. “Speaking of, your mother made a beautiful cake for my son’s wedding. Tell her thank you for me. And if Kitt’s gives you anymore trouble while you’re in town, let me know.”

“Thank you, ser.” Jean smiled thankfully.

“And Jean? Keep this one; bravery is a trait worth holding onto.” Shadis held up a hand, back to them as he walked away.

“I plan to.” Jean muttered, turning back to Armin. “You okay?”

“I’m fine, he didn’t touch me, y’know.”

Jean nodded, still looking concerned. “Yeah I know but…”

“Jean, I’m fine. He’s a bigoted dick, I don’t care what he says. I’m with you because I want to be.”

Golden eyes smiled down at him. “All right. Still hungry?”

“Yeah.”

* * *

The two had stopped by Jean’s favorite cheeseburger joint on the way home, getting their order to go and grabbing an extra order for his mother. They had eaten in general peace, the three of them sitting in the living room watching wheel of fortune – which the brunet was surprisingly good at, according to his boyfriend. This time he was relieved that his mother refrained from asking any awkward questions that led to him blurting things out accidentally.

Like that he loved Armin.

It was something he had been thinking about nearly nonstop since it had happened. It just sat there, gnawing at the back of his mind. And he was certain Armin was less than comfortable when he had said it. He had been awkwardly quiet after that until they had talked to Eren. After that, it was like he had never said it.

Jean couldn’t decide if it just didn’t bother Armin, or if he was intentionally pushing the thought away and trying to pretend it never happened.

“So you used to do this a lot, right?” Armin smiled at him, tugging him out of his thoughts.

Even in the darkness, the blond was beautiful. They had brought up a comforter and laid it out over the roof, as well as some drinks and snacks, not that they needed them considering it hadn’t been all that long since they had eaten. They had brought up his mom’s battery radio as well, changing it to the station of the movie. _The Breakfast Club_ was tonight’s feature. Not as old as some of the ones they showed, not that it mattered.

“Yeah, every weekend when I was younger. In high school it got less frequent, but we still made a point to do it. She’d always make a big to-do out of it when I was really depressed.” He smiled softly, reminiscent. “Kind of a tradition, I guess.”

Armin smiled, scooting close and laying next to Jean, snuggling against his chest. “Well, I’m happy to be part of the tradition.”

Jean titled his chin up enough to press their lips together before nuzzling into his hair as they settled in to watch the movie. However, somewhere past midway through the movie, he couldn’t take it anymore. He had to say something. Sitting up, he turned the radio broadcasting the movie down to almost nothing.

“Armin…I need to say something.”

The blond sat up beside him, fingers worrying the hem of his shirt, big blue eyes filled with panic. “What wrong, Jean?”

Jean took a deep breath, air shuddering in his chest as he kept his eyes on his lap. “It’s about what I said at dinner last night…”

Armin smiled up at him, tilting his head to look at him. “It’s okay Jean, I know you didn’t mean it. You just said it cause your mom. Don’t worry abou—”

“I meant it.” His voice was quiet, not quite looking at the blond.

“Wha…”

“I love you.” Hawk eyes turned piercingly toward Armin, Jean’s entire focus on him, his voice firm. “I’m in love with you.”

“I—”

“You don’t have to say it back or anything but I still—”

“Me too.”

“Huh?”

Armin let out a light laugh, turning a little more toward his boyfriend. “I’m in love with you, Jean Kirschtein.”

Jean’s mouth worked, nothing but a few undignified squeaks pushing their way out.

“Eloquence and all.” Armin gently placed his hand against Jean’s cheek, leaning in to kiss him softly.

Eventually, Jean smiled into the kiss, pushing back and pulling him close. After a few moments, the blond pushed him back.

“Okay enough, I want to actually watch this movie.” He smiled playfully, turning to push back against Jean, laying his head on his folded arm and enjoying the warmth of his boyfriend’s body against his back.

The two laid that way, snuggled into each other’s arms, until the movie came to an end. They remained the same for awhile longer, ignoring the dead space coming through the radio as the broadcast came to an end. Eventually, Armin shifted enough to shut the radio off.

“This was nice.” Armin’s voice was soft, laying back against his arm.

“Mm,” Jean nuzzled into the back of his neck, not letting him move away. “Too comfortable, don’t want to move.”

“Oh? No moving? Hmm…” Armin smirked to himself. “I guess I probably shouldn’t do _this_ then.” Without turning to look at him, the blond curved his back, pushing his ass back against Jean and rubbing against his crotch. A grin spread across his lips at the satisfying gasp against his neck.

“Mn I wouldn’t say that…” Jean’s hand slipped down to Armin’s hip, still nuzzled into his neck. “Maybe a little movement is okay.”

“Ah, I see. Just a little.” Still not turning toward him, the blond pushed his hips back again, wiggling his ass against the brunet.

“Mm-hmm, a little,” Brushing his lips over the back of Armin’s neck, knowing it was sensitive, he pushed warm wet kisses onto the skin. “Or,” Jean didn’t let go of the blond’s hips, grinding against him in retaliation. “A lot.”

Armin let out a chuckle that was bordering on sexual, returning the movement and tilting his head to let Jean have better access. “A lot sounds like the better option.”

Jean panted into his neck in response, stifling a shiver at the way he was rolling against him, at how good he felt even through his jeans. Jeans which he was very aware were getting tighter with every movement Armin made. Strong hands slipped down from the blond’s hips, pushing under his shirt and dragging fingers along the waistband of his leggings.

“Jean~” The blond’s voice was almost a whine as he pushed back against his boyfriend, encouraging him to touch him.

Jean did just that, pushing past the band and into his pants. Tentatively, he wrapped his fingers around Armin’s hardening dick, stroking it slowly as he tenderly kissed his neck. He was rewarded by a soft gasp and the blond pushing harder against his hips.

“Fuck, Armin,” Jean panted into his neck, body aching and not getting nearly enough purchase from the blond rubbing against him. “You’re really making me regret staying with my mom.”

The blond chuckled, and this time it _was_ that sensual sound that sent shivers through Jean’s body. “You’re not the only one.” Armin paused his movements, teeth worrying his lower lip as he gingerly took the brunet’s hand from his pants. “Um…I have an idea.”

Jean didn’t say anything, simply pulling his hand back and moving just enough to see what his boyfriend was doing. To his surprise, he watched Armin lift his shirt enough to grip the waist of his leggings, pushing them down to his knees.

“There…” Shimmying up on the roof slightly, he murmured back to Jean. “Well come on.”

Jean only stared, hands fumbling to free his erection from its confines. Confused and surprised, he blurted out his thoughts carelessly. “I’m not going in dry.”

Armin looked over his shoulder at Jean, staring at him as if that was the most unintelligent thing he’d ever heard. “No.” Shaking his head, he turned back away from him. Shifting back, the blond parted his legs and slid against the other, careful to angle the brunet’s cock between his thighs. “Here—” His voice wavered and he stifled a shiver as their dick’s brushed together before he closed his thighs around Jean’s.

“Shit—” Jean’s breath shuddered in his chest as the warmth from Armin’s legs seeped into him, body aching to move.

“If you’re not going to, I guess I will—” Armin’s voice was breathy as he rocked his hips, grinding against him and shivering at the way Jean’s cock rubbed against his balls.

“Fuck, Armin—that’s—” Burying his face back into the blond’s neck, his lips latching onto the tender flesh, sucking and nipping, reveling in the way he rocked his hips faster with each mark Jean left on his skin. Not wanting him to be left out, the brunet slipped his hand back around his hips, fingers gingerly wrapping around his cock, stroking him in pace with his own thrusts between Armin’s thighs.

“Ah—Jean—” Armin bit his lip, small moans and heavy pants pushing from his lips as he tried to stifle his sounds, lest Leah hear them from inside.

Jean huffed into the blond’s hair, moving close to his ear. “Good—it feels good.” Tilting his head, he ran his tongue along the shell of Armin’s ear, nibbling the sensitive lobe between his teeth.

“Mn, Jean, that’s not—ah—fair.” Armin gasped, squeezing his thighs together as he thrust into Jean’s hand.

“Armin—” Jean keened; a loud, delightful whine that vibrated through his body and left the blond shivering in its wake.

“Jean, that sound,” Armin’s voice was breathy, riddled with panting as he thrust into Jean’s hand faster, needy.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean—”

“I like it,” The blond breathed out, squeezing his legs together again and trembling when it resulted in the same sound, muffled against his neck.

“Fuck, Armin, I’m gonna—” Jean’s words died off, turning into a small keen, body curling against the blond, shuddering as he neared his breaking point.

“That’s kind of the point.”

“Yeah bu—ah—fuck—” Jean sank his teeth into the crook of Armin’s neck, moaning against the flesh as the blond squeezed, his hips thrusting forward faster of their own accord until heat coursed through his body, relief washing over him as he thrust harshly against the other’s warmth, cum spilling out against his thighs.

Jean’s body relaxed against Armin. He pulled his teeth from his shoulder, rolling his tongue gently over the surface and, the blond shivering against him with approval.

“Keep—going—” Armin’s hips trembled against Jean, no longer rocking and trusting the brunet to finish him off.

Pressing soft, warm kissing along his neck, he nipped at his nape, scraping his teeth over the surface before tracing it with his tongue in a way that left Armin writhing against him. His hand moved slowly, stroking him deliberately and gently pressing over the slit at the head.

Armin panted hotly, desperate as he twisted the comforter in his fingers. “Faster—go faster Jean—”

Only wanting to please, he increased his pace, gripping him a little more firmly and moving his lips to the blond ear, licking along the surface.

“Ah, fuck Jean—” Twisting his body, he gripped Jean’s shirt at his side violently, slender hand moving to his lips. “Mmn—Jean—” Hips trembling, he thrust into the brunet’s hand, body arching off the roof and teeth sinking into his knuckles in a poor attempt to stifle his moans, his cum splurting messily over his boyfriend’s fingers.

Armin lay on his back panting, eyes unfocused and cheeks red, not minding in the least as Jean continued to work his lips over his neck. Eventually, he turned to face the brunet, capturing his lips in a few, long, lazy kisses before curling against him and ignoring that they were both a mess.

“I really do love you, Jean.” Slender fingers wrapped themselves in his shirt, tugging it toward him.

Jean nuzzled against him, clean fingers slipping into his hair and pulling him close enough to brush their lips together in a whisper of a kiss. “And I really love you, Armin.” He pressed their lips together again, before pulling him close against him. “If you need anything, just say the word…”

_I mean anything…._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  i dont think any of you quite fathom my love for these two and this series.
> 
> but now its over...  
> 
> 
> also i hope it was okay and they were mostly the same boys as they were in secret oats because its been a long time since i've written that. I tried.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so I decided to split this up into two parts since none of the chapters of secret oats has been over like 6k. The second part is written, I just have to edit it. so expect it up in the next couple days.


End file.
